


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex's mother returns to him, and he finds out about the truth on why she left
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_I'm so sorry for the long absence! I had a severe seasonal depression, that lasted longer than I wanted to. And then Covid happened. I live in Washington State, three hours from Seattle. I have a bad heart, and a weak immune system. So my already crippling anxiety is through the roof. But I'm back now, also please no Maria hate, right now. Trying to conserve my energy on what battles I want to fight, lol._

* * *

Maria was finishing cleaning the bar, with Michael helping. This was still new for both of them. But they were slowly getting into a routine of it all, Michael would offer a smile of support as she glanced at her mom's missing poster. She would sigh, and continue working. Then the door opened. A middle aged, Indigenous, woman entered the bar-looking nervous.

"I'm sorry, we're closed," Deluca told her, coming closer to the door. There was something familiar about that woman...It was her eyes...The woman paused, and swallowed, before responding. 

"My name is Elan," the woman replied, calmly. "Elan Richards, and I am looking for a man named Alexander Manes."

Maria and Michael glanced at each other. She saw Geurin's protective side creeping up, and felt protective herself-of Alex.

"Why do you want him?" Michael asked, with a frown. Elan looked startled at his hostile attitude.

"Please, that is a private matter. Between me, and him." Michael shrugged, and shook his head.

"Sorry. Can't help you. Don't know where he's living right now."

Maria eyed Geurin, rather surprised by the lie. Michael was always a truth teller. Elan Richard's face almost crumbled with a mixture of grief, and exhaustion. In that moment, Deluca could see her mother in that lonley woman.

"You can have a drink," she offered. "On the house." She ignored Micheal glaring at her in annoyance.

"I was _sure_ Alex would still be here," she whispered. "A towns person said that he still lives in Roswell. And that he goes to this bar, often. " She smiled as Maria handed her some water 

"Thank you, miss..."

"Maria," Deluca told her. "You can call me Maria."

But Michael wasn't finished with the third degree.

"How do you know Alex?" He pressed and Maria glared at him. "Michael!"

Elan paused, before admitting the truth. She swallowed some water, first.

"I'm his mother," she whispered. The silence enveloped them. Elan sighed, before continuing.

"I take it you know of him.Alex, that is."

"That's putting it mildlly," Geurin responded, getting more angry by the minute.

"Then you must think I'm a horrible person," Alex's mother slowly responded, and Deluca squeezed her hand.

"No, I don't"

"Speak for yourself," Michael muttered, and Maria shot daggers at him.

"I wanted to stay!" Elan told them. "I know that sounds hard to believe."

Michael opened his mouth but Maria slapped him on the wrist, so Elan could continue. 

"His father...I tried protecting him from Jesse Manes. I really did. I got in the way when the abuse first started happening." Now that Elan started talking, she couldn't stop. 

"He had always abused me. Alex's pregnancy wasn't planned. But I didn't want to let him go. I wanted to *protect* him, and keep him safe from Jesse. I thought...that having a son might mellow him out. And it did, for a while. He wouldn't start hitting Alex until he was two. When he did, I stepped in, and he broke my collarbone." Maria gasped, and she saw Michael softening. "I...I was in the hospital when Jesse had me taken away."

"What do you mean?" Michael pressed, his voice gentle this time. "What do you mean taken away?"

"He had my parental rights stripped, and made up some story how *I* was the one hurting Alex. And that Jesse had to intervine. He was a well respected military man and...they believed him."

"I'm so sorry," Maria whispered, and Michael's eyes also looked sorry.

"He had me shipped to a mental ward with just a picture of my son." She held out a faded picture of a 3 year old boy. But both Maria and Michael could see that it was Alex. His eyes exactly the same.

Michael stood up, and took out his cell.

"What are you doing?" Elan asked, looking nervous, and Geurin looked up, pain his eyes. Pain for Alex's mother and what she went through. And pain for Alex.

"I'm calling your son," he told her, and this time-when she wept-she wept with gratitude, while Maria held her, and rocked her back and forth...


	2. Chapter 2

Alex took deep breaths before he entered Deluca's bar. He was still catching his breath as his mind reeled with Michael calling him,and telling him that his _mother_ was there. His first instinct was to refuse to see her. Until Michael made sure he wouldn't hang up, and told him about her being shipped off to a mental ward.

He _tried_ to remember anything with his mother, but he couldn't. His mind had blocked it out. His therapist would have said it was for a good reason.

Still, while a part of him resisted, a part of him was curious about her.No, more like unquenchable _thirst_ to know more about her. Geurin had said her name was Elan Richards. Elan sounded familiar to him. 

He swallowed, and walked inside. Michael was standing at the door. Maria was sitting next to a native american woman. Alex sucked his breath in, as Geurin touched him on the shoulder. The woman looked up, and gasped.

"Alexander?"

Alex shuddered when she said his name. There was a tenderness there, and warmth. 

"I...it's Alex. They call me Alex." He couldn't say mom yet. He just couldn't. She stood up, trembling.

"It's _so good_ to see you, again, Alexander...Alex...I've wanted to, for so long."

"So why didn't you?" Alex took a seat, trying to keep control of his actions. She looked nervous, as she sat back down.

"Michael told you some of the things,"she pressed on, and he nodded.

"Yeah, but after..when you got out of the ward. Why didn't you come for me?"

Her eyes widened with sorrow, and shock.

"Honey, what did you think? That I was out for a long time?"

Alex paused, remembering calling Jesse Manes as soon as Michael told him the truth.

Jesse's truth was clipped, and short. 

_"Maybe I did have her sent away,for a short time, boy. But she had *ages* to return. And she never did."_

Why had he believed that, even for a second? Her eyes told a different story.

"Alex...I only got out last month," she whispered, and Maria placed a hand over her mouth. Alex let his open a little, and his eyes flickered to the ground-deep shame for believing his father growing inside of him.

"I'm sorry,Alex," she conitnued,with a tremble in her voice."I'm so sorry.I thought about you...all these years. And worried about you. I'm so sorry."

"So am I." His voice cracked at the last part. "Mom..." She fully sobbed out, this time with relief as she threw her arms around him. And he sat there, while leaning into it, slowly hugging her back-and vowing never to leave her again...


End file.
